ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Sega Ultimate Megamix Rogues Gallery
Here is the rogues gallery of Sega Ultimate Megamix: Dremagen Dremagen is the main villain of the video game. She is a witch who likes to take over the Segaverse. She is a monster and demoness who likes to develop evils for her army's sale and for her darkness's sake. She is ruler of the planet Volula. She is very cruel and very nasty. Dr. Eggman The main enemy of Sonic the Hedgehog, he is second-in-command of the evil army. He is very horrible. He creates Badniks for Dremagen's army. He even has a Burrobot as a butler. His powerful hunger for darkness is the same plan as Dremagen's own. He loves her. He mentions the Nintendoverse to her, but she never believed him. Eggman wanted Sonic's world conquered by him. If he gains the Chaos Emeralds dropped by bosses, he will become invincible. Wizeman the Wicked The Nightmaren ruler, he is very cruel and dark. He wanted our world conquered through nightmares for Dremagen. However his traitor NiGHTs managed to defeat the third-in-command villain. He wanted revenge on NiGHTs by creating Reala. He is very mad and even angry at the hearts of everyone's dreams, he began to take over the world of dreams and turn them into nightmares. KapuKapus KapuKapus are footsoldiers who serve Her Majesty Dremagen. They have one purpose, to devour the ChuChus and prevent them from goint to their rocket in time. They almost succeed in doing so, but the ChuChus escaped. They were maddened at what happened. They wreak havoc at the cities now, hunting the Sega heroes down wherever they all are. These catlike alien ceatures are cute but deadly in shape and size. Neff General of the evil army of Dremagen. The Altered Beast within this Sega villain kidnapped Athena. Zeus had no choice and reanimate a dead Roman centurion who perished in the Greco-Roman civil war back to life to save her from Neff. He is popularly evil and iconically ironic. His rhinoceros-resembling true form battled the centurion in his lair. Among others, he is rewarded the Evil Cross of Darkness and Fear. Dark Falz Also known as the Dark Force, he wanted to destroy the Algo system. He first possessed Lassic, turning the good king into a wicked tyrant. He enslaved first, then slew next, until Alis Landale appeared to defeat him. He is one of the toughest of Dremagen's army. Chief Blank Mastermind behind the Morolian invasion. He is opposed by Ulala, one of Space Channel 5's reporters. He wanted them to dance uncontrollably. He is a very good dancer for Dremagen's forces of evil. Even though he lost, he sent out Purge to avenge his defeat. Maximilian Gaius Von Reginrave The main enemy of Welkin Gunther, he is very cruel and powerful. He is as evil as a tyrant. He invades lands for Dreamagen. He wanted to carry out domination plans for he is her tactician. So, he invaded lands such as the Algo system and Mobius. He is so very powerful, he can rule lands successfully for years and years to come. His unforetold fortune is wealthier than all of Sega's lands. Death Adder The one who is descendant of evil giants who survived their war with the gods. He is very powerful and evil. He wants to take over the world where Golden Axe takes place for Dremagen's army.Category:Villains Category:Sega Category:SEGA